The method currently in use to perform the task of removing a Quill Shaft from the engine of an Apache Aircraft requires more then one mechanic and is considered a job that require alertness and caution. The Quill Shaft Extractor for the 700 Series Aircraft is relatively simple to manufacture and use. The current removal method of extracting the Quill Shaft requires two to three personnel in order to remove the Quill Shaft. It has also taken as long as one to five hours to remove the shaft depending how dry the O-rings on the shaft are. TM-1-11520-238-23 par 6.36 Item K states:                1. Pull shaft (23) straight out to remove from engine (22)        2. Remove and discard three packings (24) and packing (25) from shaft        3. Procedure for removing shaft are;                    (a) strap a sling or a rope to the quill shaft            (b) tie the sling or rope to a wooden 2×4            (c) at this time you are ready to start pulling the quill shaft out, using the nose gear box fiber glass cover for leverage to pry the shaft out                        
There are two main problems with this method:                1. Safety Hazard;                    (a) The engine gear box is located about 8 to 9 feet above the ground level. You must make sure that your footing is secure to safe guard from a fall and a potential injury.            (b) If there is not a good grip on the quill shaft once the quill shaft releases it could fall to the ground and break the shaft of hit someone on the ground causing a potential injury.            (c) Employees have had back injuries from pulling out the quill shaft.                        2. Loss of time and money                    (a) This method requires two to three employees for one to five hours time to pull out the quill shaft.            (b) Should there be an injury from a fall, strained back or from being hit by a dropped object this will cause loss of work for the employees and their medical bills.            (c) Should the quill shaft fall to the ground and break you lose the time spent pulling the quill shaft out and the money it takes to replace the quill shaft.                        
Upon removing the engine gear nose box from the engine we have realized that many quill shafts have been jammed in place. This is due to heat expansion and other dynamics. To remove the shaft from the engines is the issue. One must grasp the quill shaft splined edges and pull from a position on the Armament wing, 8 to 9 feet off of the ground. The mechanic can lightly tap on the shaft with a dead blow hammer and attempt to loosen it, but mainly it takes a series of good hard pulls and some luck to remove the quill shaft from the engine. The Quill Shafter Extractor has significantly reduced the time required to remove the shaft and considerably reduced the exposure to injury to the employee. Additionally by utilizing the quill Shaft Extractor it reduces the chances for damage to the quill shaft, the engine and the airframe. Typically on most engine types, there are components that must be released from their lodging through the use of an extractor or other pull-type implement. These tools are an essential part of any mechanics tools and equipment.